


Flash

by botanistlester (Skeletonflowers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Humor, M/M, Name-Calling, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonflowers/pseuds/botanistlester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has been pining for his teacher, Mr. Lester, since he first laid eyes on him. When he tries to take a cheeky photo of Mr. Lester’s ass during class, the camera’s flash goes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dirtiest thing i've ever written and i am so awkward about writing smut so i hope you guys like it! Thanks to phantabulous-phil on tumblr for the prompt (:

No, Dan was craving him. He was, in short, complete and utter trash for his five years elder teacher, Mr. Lester.

Mr. Lester (or Phil, as he allowed the students to call him) made it clear that he wasn't a professor on the first day despite teaching Dan's CPSY 230 class at his uni. (The class was technically called Human Relationship Development, but Dan was too lazy to spell that entire thing out).

"I'm not a professor because I don't have my doctorate, so I don't deserve that title," Mr. Lester had said, grinning at the class with his tongue poking out of the side of his teeth. "I'm a graduate student and teaching this class was a requirement for my studies, so please just call me either Mr. Lester or Phil."

That was the first day Dan had started yearning for someone he was undoubtedly not supposed to be yearning for. But he couldn't help it, really. Especially not when Mr. Lester wore a blue button up every friday that brought out the colour of his eyes or when he rolled up his sleeves, his hands messing through his fringe while he spoke. He was the most gorgeous man Dan had ever seen and he would love to get bent over on the desk whilst being fucked silly.

Obviously that would never happen, though. Mr. Lester was a prim and proper man, but Dan couldn't help but dream about the man's darker side.

Today, they were watching a movie to do with marriage and developing romantic relationships but Dan could barely pay attention to what was happening on the screen. His eyes always seemed to wander away from the movie and towards the tight jeans that Mr. Lester was wearing that day. He'd never seen him wear those jeans before (Trust Dan, he would know), and they seemed to be hugging his legs and arse in just the right way that made Dan's mouth water like he was eyeing a delicious piece of cake.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Louise, his best friend, hissed from beside him. She had a teasing look on her face, one that was always there whenever she noticed Dan staring at Mr. Lester in a less-than-healthy way.

Dan glared at her. "Bitch," he grumbled.

But then he began to think about it, contemplating about the pros and cons. He made a list in his mind, the pros being that he got a picture of Mr. Lester's ass to freely look at and also some jack-off material. The cons being if he got caught. Which would never happen obviously, so what did he have to be afraid of.

He took out his phone. Louise gave him a wide-eyed stare. "You're actually doing it?" She whisper-yelled.

Dan shrugged. "Gotta masturbate to something, Louise."

Mr. Lester had been leaning against the wall during the entire video, his hip jutted out and his arms crossed over his chest. It made his butt look more pronounced, more like Beyonce's hips. He wondered why the hell he'd never taken a picture before as he aimed his camera in the least noticeable way possible, tapping on the screen so the picture wasn't blurry.

Louise was gaping at him as he pressed the button, successfully taking the picture, except-

The fucking flash went off.

If Dan could choose to die on demand, he would probably do so right then, shrinking into himself as the entire class turned to gape at him. Including Mr. Lester, who had a surprised expression on his face and a single eyebrow raised.

Yeah, maybe he should have checked to make sure auto flash wasn't on.

"Dan," Mr. Lester reprimanded. He paused the video, walking over to Dan's desk. Dan scrambled to delete the picture but ended up deleting two pictures of his dog and the Facebook app instead, just as Mr. Lester snatched the wretched device out of his hands. He watched in muted horror as Mr. Lester's face turned a bright shade of peonie pink, his blue eyes wide as they flicked back and forth between the picture of his ass and Dan's embarrassed face. Mr. Lester cleared his throat. His face cleared of all expression. "See me after class, please." His voice was quiet, not showing any emotion or whether he was angry.

Yup, Dan truly wanted to die.

When Mr. Lester pressed play on the video (after deleting the picture from Dan's phone and handing it back), he made sure to sit down at his desk. His body was rigid and he was biting his lip, seemingly conflicted. Louise was laughing next to Dan and Dan let out a quiet groan, resting his head in his hands.

"I didn't think you would actually be able to fuck up something so simple as a picture, but obviously I was wrong," Louise snickered.

Dan glared at her. "It was your idea. I nominate you for the worst friend ever award."

"At least I don't get caught when I try to attain masturbation material."

Well, she wasn't wrong.

 

Each minute that passed, Dan could feel his terror growing until Mr. Lester was wishing everbody a good day and the clock had struck 1:50, signalling the end of class. Dan got up quickly, trying to make his way out of the classroom before Mr. Lester could see him, but Louise, being the awful friend she was decided to push him right up to the teacher's desk.

His forehead was sweating as his hands were shaking when Mr. Lester looked at him. The room was silent with everyone gone to their next class, and Dan wished that Mr. Lester had to teach another class right after so he didn't have to talk about this with him.

"It was a mistake," Dan blurted after a few blaring minutes of silence. "I accidentally opened the camera and took a photo. I'm not a pervert."

Mr. Lester cocked an eyebrow and stood up, walking to the side of the desk and leaning his hip against it. Dan really wished he wouldn't do that because it made his hips stand out and he looked so fuckable. "Right," Mr. Lester said in disbelief. "Which is why my butt was in perfect center and the camera was completely in focus."

Dan's face turned a shade darker than it already was. "Please don't be mad," he squeaked. How embarrassing. "I'll do anything! I'm really really sorry, Mr. Lester."

"Call me Phil, please," Mr. Lester - no, Phil - said absent-mindedly. He pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, obviously that's not appropriate in my classroom so I'll have to think of a good punishment." He looked at Dan from under his eyelashes, the blue seeming so much more darker than usual. "Can you think of any good punishments, Dan?"

All of the blood rushed to Dan's groin at the words. Why did he have to say something like that? Dan shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide the growing bulge in his pants. Phil's eyes dropped lower, taking him in and Dan felt utterly exposed and mortified. "I can't think of a punishment," Dan said hesitantly. "But I'll do anything."

Phil hummed. There was a smirk on his face when he glanced back up at Dan and met his eyes. "Bad boys need to be punished," he said lowly. Dan's eyes widened and he tried to stop the whimper from overflowing from his throat. "You've been a bad boy, haven't you Dan?"

Dan nodded his head. He didn't really know what to think of the situation but his mind went deliciously blank with the words. "I need to be punished," he whined. He felt like he was in a terrible porno, watching with unveiled lust as Phil tsked and walked over to the door, shutting and locking it.

Dan couldn't believe this was actually finally happening.

"Naughty boys get spankings, don't they?" Phil asked. He looked Dan up and down once more, smiling at the obvious discomfort growing in Dan's pants. "Pull down your pants and lean over the desk," he ordered.

Dan's mouth fell open and a moan worked its way out of his throat. He was quick to unbutton his jeans, trying his hardest not to feel insecure as he brought them past his thighs. Phil watched hungrily as Dan dropped his boxers and leaned over the desk so his chest and head were laying on it, ass in the air.

He looked behind him, watching as Phil licked his lips. His teacher raised both of his hands, groping Dan's bum and squeezing, running his hand over the skin while Dan whined beneath him. Phil brought one of his hands back and brought it down against the skin, a loud slap resonating throughout the room.

Dan mewled. "More," he cried out. Phil chuckled and did it once more on each cheek, the skin turning a bright red colour where he was spanked. Dan could feel his cock twitching against the desk, leaking precome onto the wood. "Fuck me, Phil!"

Phil froze behind him, rubbing his hands over the bruised skin of Dan's ass. He took a deep breath, one that was shaky and uncertain. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind and tangled his fingers in Dan's hair, yanking back so Dan's neck was extended and harshly attached their lips. "Such a fucking slut, aren't you Dan?" Phil growled. He bit down on Dan's lip, pressing his clothed groin to Dan's bare ass and grinding into him. "Wanting your teacher to fuck you. I bet you daydreamed about this, didn't you? Dreamed about me pounding your tight hole and punishing you. That's why you took that picture, isn't it? So you could go home and touch yourself to the thought of me fucking you."

Dan nodded as much as he could with Phil's tight grip on his hair, grinding against the desk to get some friction while simultaneously grinding his butt against Phil. "I think about this all the time," he replied. Phil let go of his hair, running his hands underneath Dan's shirt before taking it off completely, leaving Dan naked in the middle of the classroom. "Want you to fuck me so hard, want your cock in me."

There was the sound of a zipper, of Phil pulling his jeans just to his thighs and Dan moaned at the thought of Phil fucking him completely clothed while he was stark naked. Phil turned him around and shoved him to his knees and Dan was more than pleased to find Phil's cock pressed against his lips, hard and ready for him. "Suck," Phil ordered, tangling his fingers in Dan's hair once more.

Dan obliged, flicking his tongue against the slit, lapping up all of the precome that had gathered there. He hummed at Phil's sharp intake of breath, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking, running his tongue through the slit and taking inch by inch into his mouth. Finally, he felt Phil's cock touch the back of his throat and Phil moaned loudly, bucking into his mouth.

Letting his jaw go slack, Dan allowed Phil to fuck his mouth, bucking into his throat and swallowing around him whenever Phil's cock touched the back of his throat. After a few minutes of that, Phil pulled him off, a thin trail of spit connecting from Dan's lips to Phil's cock.

"Back on the desk. Ass up."

Dan didn't waste any time, presuming his earlier position and waiting while Phil fumbled in the desk drawers. He remembered a rule passing about a year ago that made teachers keep condoms in their drawers to enforce safe sex and as a place for students to get protection if they couldn't afford any. He giggled a little. Bet the school wouldn't guess they'd be using the condoms for this reason.

He watched as Phil got out a small tub of vaseline, one that was obviously used for chapstick purposes. "I don't have lube with me, so we'll have to settle for this," Phil muttered, smearing some on his fingers. Dan didn't really care, though, and he obviously didn't care when Phil pressed a finger into him, massaging his insides in a way that made his toes curl.

"Hurry up," Dan said, pushing back into Phil's finger. "I'm not fragile, you know."

There was a loud smack as Phil slapped his ass, entering a second finger at the same time. Dan moaned loudly. "Don't smart mouth me, Daniel." He began to scissor his fingers, opening Dan up and making sure he was ready for him, adding a third finger once Dan was loosened and ready for more.

Then, the fingers were gone and Dan was clenching around nothing. He whimpered in confusion, twisting his face around to pout at Phil. "Beg," Phil said. He smirked, rolling the condom on his dick and rubbing some of the vaseline on it. "Tell me how much you want your teacher to fuck you."

"Please!" Dan begged. He pushed his hips backwards, arching his back a little as the wanting overtook him. "Fuck me, Mr. Lester! I want you to fuck me so bad and make me yours!" He cut himself off with a loud moan, feeling his teacher press the tip of his cock against his rim, slowly stretching him open.

Phil was so big, so hard that it made Dan's head loll and his breath hitch in his throat when he inched inside. When he bottomed out, Dan let out the loudest moan he'd ever uttered, one that made Phil press a hand against his mouth, whispering "Shh" in his ear as he started to thrust in and out.

Dan's legs were shaking, the hand over his mouth hardly doing anything to conceal his moans. Phil yanked his head back and started pounding inside of him, and Dan could feel every inch of him entering him, pressing against his walls. His toes curled and his legs gave out when Phil hit that spot inside of him, sobbing and letting out muffled moans of Phil's name. He was lucky to be leaning over the desk and Phil took away his hand, grabbing both of his hips and thrusting hard and fast into his prostate.

"Ph-Phil!" Dan cried out, reaching down to his own cock and stroking a few times. He was so hard and orgasm was barrelling towards him with each thrust of Phil's cock inside of him. "I'm going to come!"

Phil smacked his hand away, replacing it with his own and timing it with the way he was pounding into Dan's ass. "Come for me," Phil purred, biting the back of Dan's neck, surely leaving a mark.

There was a moment where Dan lost his breath, his orgasm overtaking him as white spilled over the desk and his head felt too heavy, banging onto the table below him. He moaned into the wood, Phil's cock abusing his sensitive prostate until he came as well, moaning and collapsing onto Dan. He continued making little thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, running his hands over Dan's hipbones.

After a moment of rest, Phil pulled away and discarded the condom, wrapping it in a tissue and throwing it into the trashcan. They were silent as they cleaned up, Dan refusing to make eye contact while he buttoned his pants and pulled his shirt back on.

It was Phil who spoke up first, his eyes soft and a smile playing on the edges of his lips. "I expect you to stay after class every Wednesday for extra study time," he said, winking. His eyes were light as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dan's cheek. Dan flushed under his touch. "Think of it as your punishment for taking that photo of me."

Despite the innocence to his words, Dan could detect the sultry tone underneath and his lips turned up into a full-on grin. "Oh how will I ever last?" He teased, pulling his backpack over his shoulder. Before he left, he grabbed Phil by the hips, kissing him hard on the lips and letting his hands roam over his butt. Just like he's wanted to do ever since the beginning of the term. "I'll see you next Wednesday for our study session."

He was just leaving as Phil called his name again. He turned to see Phil smirking. "Yeah?"

"Next time, ask before you take the picture. That way you can at least get a sexier picture."


End file.
